1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic musical instruments provided with a damper control such as a damper pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For some years there have been developed into practical use electronic musical instruments provided with a damper control such as a damper pedal. The damper control, when operated during the generation of tones related to sustained ones, such as string tones (tones which are sustained without decay until playing operation is stopped.), allows the tones to continue being generated at the same level of the tone generation even if the tone-generating operation is stopped, that is, a key-off on key board or bress-off on wind type instrument is effected. On the other hand, when the damper control is operated during the generation of tones related to damping ones, such as piano tones (tones which decay according to a specified envelope line of the tones until playing operation is stopped.), it allows the tones to continue being generated according to the decaying envelope line of the tones even if the tone-generating operation is stopped.
In the case of natural musical instruments, for instance, in pianos, when the damper pedal is stamped, there arise unique sounds in addition to the continuing tones as described above. These additional sounds are caused by resonance that is attributed to, for example, the fact that not only strings undergoing tone generation but also those not (i.e. strings not involved in key touch) are subjected to damper release as the damper pedal is stamped.
Conventionally, various proposals have been made to reproduce such sounds in electronic musical instruments. The proposals include one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication SHO 64-91193, which proposes that when the pedal is stamped, not only normal tones (those generated while the damper pedal is off) but also resonant tones formed according thereto are mixed together in tone generation so that the above-mentioned unique sounds can be reproduced.
Such method of reproduction, however, is effected by forming resonant tones according to normal tones generated by a tone synthesizer and then mixing them with the original normal tones for tone generation, thus accompanied by a deficiency that musical tones full of sophistication and variety cannot be obtained.